Broken Puppy
by Balmz
Summary: Based on different ideas and things people had said about Campbell on the wiki and tumblr. What happens when Campbell takes a serious injury?


Campbell had been okay living in Toronto. He had struggled in the beginning with his teammates who were socially and mentally backwards in many parts of life. He had learned to overcome the problem. He even dealt with his homesickness and managed to adjust to that problem. Campbell felt great for a while but what happens when a problem is permanent? …

"Okay team let's pack it in and get home" Dallas said to the team in the locker room. It had been a fine practice and everyone was fairly pleased with how it had gone. They had large hopes for winning next week's game. Campbell as usual just quietly packed up his things and headed out to the parking lot to be driven home by the Clarkson's while the other boys cracked jokes and chatted about who they had slept with the night before. They sent him a text message saying they would be there in 10 minutes. Cam quietly looked through his texts and smiled quietly at his texts from Maya and his family. She was part of the reason he had decided to stay in Degrassi and not return home. Cam thought about his mom and his siblings and how much he wished he could be with them. Suddenly a loud screech was heard and Cam's ears perked up and he saw a car heading right towards him. "LOOK OUT!" someone behind him yelled. Cam tried to run out of the way but he tripped on his bag he had left on the ground. He watched as the car rammed into him and everything went black.

Owen had been casually eating a banana and scratching himself before he drove home. He had seen the driver spin out and head right towards Cam. He dropped the banana and yelled to Camp but he watched as the car hit him hard and the car flipped over. Owen ran over quickly to Cam to see how bad it was. Owen had people in the background scream and heard Ms Kwan call 911 . Cam laid down face motionless sprawled on the pavement. "Cam, Cam can you hear me?" Owen yelled as he reached Cam. Owen quickly assessed Cam and saw it looked bad. His legs were sticking out at different angles and he was drenched in blood. He was breathing but it was very shallow. "Don't worry little guy everything will be okay" Owen said to the unconscious boy. Owen noticed a glow under Cam's body and saw that his phone had the survived the crash and that there was a picture of Cam and his family that he had been looking at before he had been hit. For the first time in over a decade tears filled in Owen's eyes.

The news was bad, Cam's legs were shattered and crushed, he would never walk again let alone play hockey. His ribs were broken, permanently damaging his lungs in the process so he would need a respirator for the rest of his life. His internal organs were damaged and working at reduced functions and any transplants were unlikely as the surgery itself could kill him. Cam had also taken a traumatic injury to his head which had permanently blinded him and put him at high risk of blood clots which could further disable or kill him. In short he was broken, ruined teen. He would never live his dreams in short.

6 days later

Cam lay broken and crying in the hospital bed trapped in a dark world. He couldn't believe what he had heard from the doctor. His hopes of doing anything in life were over and crushed like his body. His family had come over within a day of the accident to be with him. The Clarksons were kind enough to let his family stay while he recovered and stabilized. Cam longed to see his family's faces or to see at all. Maya had been by his side since the accident and had tried to comfort him as best as she could. Cam just didn't know what to do now. He was constantly tired from the medicines which were needed to prevent him from feeling what his legs really felt like. He hurt constantly when he needed to breathe and the medicines didn't fully block all pain. It was fiery pain every time he breathed and he knew it was from the ribs damaging his lungs and the pain was unblockable even with medicine. He wished he had died in the crash like the driver did. He didn't think that it could be possible to ever do anything worthwhile in life again.

30 days later

Cam had been brought back by his family to his hometown once he was no longer in immediate danger of dying or going into shock. His legs were still in casts but he could use a wheelchair now. Maya had been given permission to stay at Cam's for the summer. His family had been very saddened over the accident and the lost dreams. For the first while the family had been terrified to do anything that could make his injuries worse or upset Cam. Maya however had tried her best to cheer up and help Cam with his day to day life. She tried taking him on outings to places Cam loved like the park, a carnival and his favorite restaurant The Viking's Hall. These trips failed to cheer him up and just reminded him of what he was missing. His family tried to comfort him with gifts and love but even those heartfelt things couldn't pierce the dark shadow over him.

15 days later

Cam remained trapped in a dark depression since the accident. His family and Maya remained by his side devoutly. Cam knew they cared but he wished he could just be alone and mourn his shattered life. The time for him passed aimlessly since he couldn't know what the date or time was unless someone mentioned it. He was already surprised that it had been so short of time since the accident. It had felt like years, not weeks. Cam wished he could die and be free from this mockery of a life. He missed hockey, going out and just even doing his usual day to day life.

2 days later

Cam had been lying on the bed in his room as usual aimlessly and listlessly listening to tv when he heard about how in the last year euthanizing people in Canada had been finally made legal. It had been a close vote in the government but the more educated had finally succeeded in getting people the right to die. Cam's ears perked up as he listened to the different stories from different people and their families as they finally were allowed to die as they chose and not as the government decided. The people's families had tearfully spoken to the news how they were sad but they understood that the person had been in constant misery and that they weren't really living a life that most people could accept. Cam started to wonder….

3 days later

"Oh please tell me this is your idea of a twisted cruel joke" Cam's mom said to him. She felt a sense of sadness that she didn't know existed along with her sadness that already existed about the accident. "Mom it's not a joke or a fantasy, I think it would be best for me and everyone to have this done". Campbell said sadly reaching and trying feel where her hands were to hold her hands. "Tell yourself, is it fair to let your son go on in constant pain, knowing that he'll never walk again or do sports or join in regular activities with everyone else? He'll never see anyone or anything again and he's trapped in a dark world forever? He'll be at constant risk of dying suddenly at any possible time? Do you really want that for your son?" Campbell's mom looked sadly as she considered his words and what he really thought about his current life. She couldn't begin to imagine to what life had been like for Cam to have his dreams shattered apart and destroyed like his body. "I guess you are mature enough to make your own choices with your life" She said very tearfully" but before you make any decisions could we discuss this with the family and Maya? Campbell felt himself start to cry as he agreed to it.

Later that night

It had been a tearful, upsetting and depressing conversation. Cam's younger siblings who were already struggling with the sight and reality of their destroyed brother broke down completely into tears at their brother's request. His older brother and sister were left speechless and couldn't even respond to his intention. Maya started to break down in tears and asked why he would want to die and if she had done something wrong with him. Cam explained how he had felt for a long time and why he wanted to die. Cam's mother couldn't bring herself to say anything and just cried the whole time over the whole thing. Maya tried to reason with Campbell but she ultimately realized that he was right in wanting to make his decision. Eventually everyone decided to let Campbell make his choice and do it if he wanted to though they were upset about it.

4 days later

Campbell lay on the hospital bed quietly with his family and Maya by his side. The group stood quietly with tears streaming down their faces. The doctor worked in the background silently on the injection and machines connected to Campbell. The room was silent except for the background of the machines and the hospital. The doctor got up from the machine and walked over to the group and said "The injection and everything is prepared and ready, are you sure you are willing to go through with this because there's no turning back" Campbell took a deep breath and said "Yes let's get this done then". The doctor then gently said" Very well then, the injection will be administered through your jugular, it will take one minute for it to do its job, you can say your last goodbyes then." The doctor walked over to the machine and pushed the syringe down. The doctor watched silently as the fluids coursed through the tubes and into the little boy the doctor saw. Campbell reached out and the group went to hold Campbell's hand one last time. "Well this is goodbye then everyone, Campbell said tearfully. "Campbell's mom went to hold Campbell and said" Goodbye sweetie, we'll never forget you" Campbell felt himself start to get sleepy "Goodbye Cammy " his little sister said sadly giving him one last hug. "Farewell Cam, be safe wherever you go." His little brother said giving him a hug too. "Goodbye Campbell" his older brother Justin said. "We'll always miss you" his older sister said tearfully "Campbell you were always a sweet boyfriend and it'd be impossible to find someone like you again, I'll always love you" Maya said leaning to give him one last kiss on the lips. Campbell felt the feeling in his arms and legs vanish and felt himself start to fade away from the world "Farewell everyone, remember that I love you all always and forever." Campbell thought for a very brief second his vision might have returned for a second and that he saw everyone holding him and near him. Campbell felt as the last bits of feeling in his body vanished and the desire to sleep overcame him….

3 days later

The funeral was done 3 days after the procedure. Campbell's entire hockey team came to visit and pay their last respects. The funeral was held outside at a cemetery. The family sat silently as the hockey team gave different eulogies about Campbell and what they thought of him. Owen spoke up and told everyone what he had thought of the little boy and how tragic the whole incident was. Maya spoke next and told everyone what a wonderful boyfriend and soul Campbell had been to her. She expressed her sorrow over his loss but was glad for what time she had had with him. Next Campbell's Brother Justin spoke and told every one of the trials and struggles had endured since the accident and before. He expressed his regrets about not being there enough for him. As the service finished and Campbell was buried the group went among each other and expressed condolences and sympathies. Campbell's older sister had to carry her mom around since she was too distraught for words. Maya went over to Campbell's grave which was finished and she read the writing on the tomb which said

Campbell Saunders

Beloved Son, Brother, Teammate, Boyfriend and Little Puppy

So feedback? Reviews?


End file.
